Heart Awareness
by byuniebyun
Summary: (Oneshoot) Chanyeol ibarat benalu yang selalu menempeli Baekhyun dimanapun lelaki mungil itu berada. Baekhyun bahkan sampai muak dengan keberadaan lelaki jangkung itu. Namun yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun yang salah paham terhadap perasaannya.. [Chanbaek, Yaoi]


**Note :** Cerita ini di ambil dari sudut pandang Baekhyun.

Semoga suka.

 **Happy Reading**

-

"Yo baekhyuna! baekhyuna! yak baekhyun!"

Kembali ku abaikan panggilan di belakangku itu. Ini masih pagi, tolong. Tidak bisakah manusia tiang listrik itu berhenti memanggilku? Mengganggu pagiku saja.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Suaranya kembali terdengar.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Bukan untuk menanggapinya, oke. Aku hanya tidak ingin telingaku tuli karna panggilan gilanya itu.

"Yak! aku memanggilmu dari tadi." Ujarnya.

Ku balikan tubuhku menghadapnya. Dan ku tunjukan pelototanku. "Lalu apa hah!" Bentaku.

Lihatlah wajah idiotnya itu. Dia bahkan tertawa mendengar bentakanku. Cih, apanya yang lucu.

"Jangan galak seperti itu. Kau terlalu menggemaskan. Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa menahannya, hmm? Ayo, kita ke kelas bersama."

Tangan kurangajarnya bahkan berani menggandeng lenganku. Sialnya lagi aku malah mengikutinya dan tak menepis tangannya.

-

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Rumahnya tepat di samping rumahku. Bahkan jendela kamarnya tepat menghadap kamarku.

 _Calon istriku sangat seksi dengan jubah handuk yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Oh, sungguh aku tidak tahan._

Itu adalah isi pesan Chanyeol yang kubaca setelah mendengar bunyi notif pesan di ponselku. Segera ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela. Dan aku langsung menemukan Chanyeol di sebrang sana sedang tersenyum menyebalkan dengan ponsel di tangan kanan dan teleskop kecil di tangan kiri. Oh, jangan lupakan kedipan menjijikan di mata kirinya. Aku langsung menutup tirai jendelaku saat itu.

Entahlah, kurasa ini skenario yang di buat oleh orang tua kami. Iya, orang tuaku dan Chanyeol. Kenapa aku bisa berfikiran seperti itu ? Karna semua yang berhubungan denganku pasti berhubungan juga dengan Chanyeol.

Mulai dari saat aku terlahir. Ibuku bilang bibi Park mengidam ingin selalu ada di sampingku. Ketika aku di mandikan, ketika aku di susui, bahkan ketika ibu menggantikanku popok.

Ibuku juga mengatakan setiap aku menangis pasti aku akan langsung terdiam saat bibi Park menciumku. Bibi Park bilang itu kemauan anaknya yang masih di dalam perut.

" _oh, baekhyunieku yang manis pasti menangis karna belum mendapatkan ciuman dari Chanyeol."_

Lihat, bahkan mereka sudah menamai bayi mereka yang masih di dalam perut dengan nama Chanyeol. Iya, aku memang enam bulan lahir terlebih dahulu dari Chanyeol.

Dan ajaibnya lagi. Setiap bibi Park mengecup bibir mungilku aku langsung berhenti menangis.

Lalu saat Chanyeol terlahir, ibuku bilang Chanyeol selalu tersenyum jika di sandingkan denganku, Bahkan ketika dia tertidur. Dan dia akan langsung menangis jika di pisahkan dariku. Sungguh aku tidak percaya apa yang di katakan ibuku.

-

Berlanjut saat kami berusia dua tahun yang mulai bisa berjalan dan berbicara.

Ibuku bilang, aku maupun Chanyeol tidak bisa di pisahkan sama sekali. Karna itu kami selalu mandi berasama, makan bersama, bahkan buang air pun bersama.

Begitupun ketika waktu tidur.

 _"hali ini Chanyeolie yang tidul di kamal Baekhyunie"_

Atau..

 _"Chanyeolie tidak mau cuci kaki dan gosok gigi kalo Baekhyunie tidak mau tidul di kamal Chanyeolie. huhuhuuu"_

Dan pada akhirnya kami memiliki jadwal tidur. Hari ini Chanyeol menginap di rumahku, dan besok aku yang menginap di rumahnya. Begitu untuk seterusnya.

Hal itu berlangsung ketika kami memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Aku sudah mulai bisa mengingat saat itu. Kala Chanyeol selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Dia bahkan akan menangis dan melarangku untuk berteman dengan yang lainnya.

 _"Baekhyunie milik Chanyeolie. hiks. Baekhyunie tidak boleh bersama yang lain. hiks. Baekhyunie hanya boleh bersama Chanyeolie."_

Saat mengingat masa itu aku menyesal karna aku percaya akan ucapan ibuku mengenai masa bayi kami.

-

Begitupun saat kami memasuki sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama, dan hingga sekarang kami duduk di tingkat dua belas menengah atas.

Chanyeol yang selalu bersamaku, dan Chanyeol yang selalu menatap tajam siapapun yang mendekatiku, membuatku tak memiliki teman dekat.

Padahal aku selalu mengabaikan Chanyeol dan bersikap kasar padanya. Tapi sungguh Chanyeol tak pernah jera.

yaaah, **dimana ada Baekhyun disitu ada Chanyeol.**

-

"Baek, jam istirahat nanti kita makan siang di kelas saja, yaa? Ibuku membawakan bekal hari ini untuk kita berdua. Dia bahkan menambahkan telur mata sapi spesial untuk menantu kesayangannya."

Ini bahkan masih jam pelajaran dan pak Han masih mengajar Matematika di depan sana. Sebenarnya dimana otak Chanyeol itu? Sabar Baekhyun sabar.

"hmm." Aku hanya mengguman menjawabnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari papan tulis. iya, kami memang sebangku.

"Baek," Chanyeol mulai menoel noel lenganku.

"hmm." Lagi lagi aku hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman.

"Baekhyuna~," aku diam

"Baekhyunaa~," aku masih diam

"Park Baekhyun~"

"Yak, Park Chanyeol! Keluar dari kelas saya sekarang juga!" Suara pak Han menggelegar. hahah

Aku tersenyum puas melihat Chanyeol cemberut dan melangkah keluar kelas. Pelajaran pun masih berlanjut.

-

Ini sudah bell istirahat tapi Chanyeol belum juga kembali. Kemana dia sebenarnya? Sungguh aku tidak mengharapkannya. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa saat dia tidak ada bersamaku.

Jam istirahat sudah berjalan 15 menit, namun Chanyeol belum juga kembali. Ku lirik kotak makan di kolong meja. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit menyesal telah mengabaikannya tadi. Aku yang tidak bisa menekan rasa penasaranku pun melangkah keluar kelas untuk mencari Chanyeol.

Sudah 15 menit dan aku juga belum menemukan Chanyeol. Dan saat aku berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, aku pun melihatnya. Chanyeol bersama seorang gadis sedang berciuman. BERCIUMAN.

Aku merasakan dentuman keras di dadaku. Bahkan aku mulai merasakan panas pada kedua mataku. Nafasku terengah menahan segala luapan emosi. Terakhir, aku mendengar dia memanggil namaku saat kubalikan tubuh untuk berlari menjauh.

-

Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang kurasakan. Aku tak menyukainya saat dia terus di dekatku. Menggangguku. Namun saat aku melihatnya bersama yang lain bahkan melakukan _skinship seperti itu,_ aku lebih tak menyukainya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan perasaanku ?

Aku sedang berada di ruang musik saat ku dengar Chanyeol membuka pintu dan memanggilku

"Baek," Dia mendekatiku. Dan aku kembali menangis. Air mata sialan.

Dia mencoba meraihku untuk di peluknya. Tapi aku menepis tangannya dan memundurkan langkahku ke belakang.

"Baek," dia memanggilku lagi. Aku hanya menundukan kepalaku sambil terisak.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku. Kau hanya salah paham. Apa yang kau lihat tidaklah seperti yang kau fikirkan."

"Memangnya apa yang aku lihat hah?! Apa yang aku fikirkan?! Ku fikir kau benar memiliki perasaan kepadaku. Dari semua caramu memperlakukanku, caramu menatapku, caramu berbicara kepadaku, apa itu hanya permainan?!" Sentaku.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam menatapku sendu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan Chanyeol? Aku menganggap hadirmu itu sebagai pengganggu, yang selalu mengusik ketenanganku. Aku bahkan berfikir akan lebih baik jika kau tidak hadir di hidupku."

Chanyeol masih terdiam dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya padaku.

"Tapi kenapa aku marah saat kau tidak bersamaku? Aku khawatir saat aku tidak melihatmu! Dan dadaku sangat sakit melihatmu berciuman dengan orang lain. hiks."

Chanyeol membelalak mendengarku.

"Aku tidak berciuman dengan siapapun Baek. Tunggu, astagaa.. Sungguh kau salah paham, Baekhyun." Chanyeol terlihat frustasi. Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Dia Go Haejin. Saat aku keluar kelas tadi, aku tak sengaja melihatnya berlari sambil menangis dan seorang lelaki mengejarnya. lelaki itu terlihat marah. Aku yang penasaran pun mengikutinya. Aku masih mengawasi saat mereka bertengkar. Lalu aku terkejut saat Haejin menampar lelaki itu dan lelaki itu balik menyerang Haejin. Lelaki itu menjambak rambut Haejin. Mungkin lelaki itu akan berbuat lebih jika aku tidak menghentikannya."

Chanyeol berhenti, mungkin untuk memastikan aku masih mendengarkannya. yah, aku mendengarkannya, meskipun aku tak menatap dirinya.

"Lelaki itu pergi setelah aku memukulnya tepat di wajah. Aku melihat Haejin yang masih menangis dan membawanya untuk duduk di bangku taman."

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Haejin menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Meskipun aku baru mengenalnya, tapi aku tidak sanggup melihat wanita yang di sakiti seperti itu. Saat Haejin sedang menceritakan masalahnya, tiba tiba dia meringis. Aku yang panik pun sangat terkejut melihat darah keluar dari sela telinganya. Kurasa lelaki tadi tidak sengaja menggoreskan kukunya saat menjambak Haejin."

Chanyeol kembali berhenti saat aku mulai menatap dirinya.

" Tadinya aku sudah mengajak dia untuk ke UKS, tapi dia menolak. Akhirnya aku pergi untuk mengambil obat merah dan mengobati lukanya. Meski sudah perlahan, tapi dia tetap meringis bahkan kembali menangis. Aku yang panik pun mencoba untuk meniup lukanya supaya rasa perihnya berkurang. Saat itulah aku merasakan hadirmu di sana. Aku menoleh dan ternyata memang benar kalau itu kau, Baekhyun."

Aku kembali meneteskan air mataku. Aku malu. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa setelah ini.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan meraihku kedalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih sudah menunjukan perasaanmu padaku. Aku senang mendengarnya Baek."

Aku yang tak mengerti pun mendongakan wajahku menatapnya. Masih dalam rengkuhannya.

"apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku. Hanya saja kau baru menyadarinya sekarang."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Benarkah? Dan aku langsung menyembunyikan wajah merahku semakin dalam ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Sungguh. Aku tak pernah main main dengan ucapanku."

Entah kenapa aku merasakan hangat di dadaku. Darahku berdesir. Aku juga merasakan adanya kupu-kupu di perutku. Dan tanpa sadar aku menarik belah bibirku. Ya, aku tersenyum.

Kini aku menyadari bahwa aku memiliki perasaan terhadap Chanyeol. Aku menyukainya. Ah, tidak. Aku mencintainya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol."

Aku sangat lega mengatakannya. Seolah semua beban terangkat dari tubuhku.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipiku dan membawa mata kami untuk saling bertatap. Dia tersenyum, dan aku balas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan mencium lembut bibirku.

~

 **END.**


End file.
